


D is for Double

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: e019 The Sandstorm, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, it was hardly the first time. There was that whole thing with the malfunctioning bloodstones..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

"Well, it was hardly the first time. There was that whole thing with the malfunctioning bloodstones..."

"Right, but those doubles, and the whole doubled town, disappeared on their own. Dana isn't the only one who may be a double – she's just one we know about."

Cecil shrugged. "Maybe... but Carlos, you know we agreed no Science at the dinner table."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. And anyway, if you ever ran into a double, you'd just get distracted running tests on each other, and we can't have that."

Carlos smirked. "No?"

"No, it's unseemly. You’d have to at least call me first!"


End file.
